


Isaac Lahey Grows Up

by Skrigget



Series: Are we related? [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Angst, Claustrophobia, Coming of Age, Family Feels, Growing Up, Humor, Kid fic?, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrigget/pseuds/Skrigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac is fourteen when he realizes that the shadow of his father’s abuse will follow him forever. </p><p>He is fifteen when he thinks he has a crush on Jackson. </p><p>He’s sixteen when Danny tells him he’s gay. </p><p>He’s seventeen when he realizes he’s afraid. </p><p>He is eighteen when he finally asks Erica out. </p><p>He’s nineteen when Scott and Allison make him their son’s godfather. </p><p>(part of the "are we related?"-verse but can be read on it's own)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isaac Lahey Grows Up

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so in this fic the kids are all grown-up and shit so I won't add their ages because you'll figure it out when you read it. 
> 
> This fic features a bit of sterek because all of my fics in this verse features a bit of sterek but especially to anyone who's read (is reading) 'The adventures of Stiles Stilinski...' I hope this fic makes things a bit better 
> 
> This fic can be read on it's own, by the way.

Isaac is fourteen when he realizes that the shadow of his father’s abuse will follow him forever.

When he was younger he always assumed – in that quiet, unspoken way where you never truly address the problem – that he’d simply out-grow it one day.

He was two when he was taken away from his father because the neighbors finally reported what was going on. He was too young to understand, too young to truly remember. And yet it still ruined him. He was so scared those first few years with Mr. Stilinski and Mrs. McCall. So terrified every single waken moment. He didn’t understand properly that these new people, with their loud children, heavy sarcasm and impressive eye-rolls weren’t going to hurt him – ever.

He doesn’t remember not thinking about John and Melissa as his parents because he doesn’t remember his mom or his brother and he doesn’t really remember his father either. Those two wonderful human beings were his mom and dad. And Scott, Stiles, Derek and Laura were his siblings and Malia and Cora were his nieces. That was just how it was. How it still _is_.

His nightmares are probably the thing that serves as a constant reminder of what happened to him the most. He doesn’t really remember his dreams when he wakes up, he just remembers being frightened. So, so terrified into the very core of his bones.

When he was eight mom and dad realized that he had a mild form of claustrophobia. Nothing too bad, nothing that would cage him or anything but still enough that he sometimes had a panic attack somewhere. One time it happened in school because a few bullies from the older classes locked him in a locker.

He screamed and cried for nearly thirty minutes.

When he finally got out he couldn’t breathe.

They took him to the hospital where his mom wrapped him up in several blankets and gave him hot coco. Derek came by, called in sick at work and spent the rest of the day with Isaac.

He has never seen the sheriff as angry as he was that day when he came home from work. Isaac had never before been afraid of his mom and dad – but when he saw his dad, the moment his eyes fell on him, he shivered with fear.

He quickly realized that it wasn’t him his dad was angry at but the bullies but there’d still been that brief, horrible flicker of terror.

Scott had noticed and had pulled him in for a tight hug.

Now, fourteen years old, he has had to accept that even though he doesn’t truly remember what happened, the terror of the abuse he went through at such a tender age, will never leave him behind. And he will have to find a way to be okay nevertheless.

\--

He is fifteen when he thinks he has a crush on Jackson.

Isaac and Jackson aren’t that great friends any more. That’s because Jackson is cool these days and Isaac isn’t. Danny and Isaac still hang out from time to time but he still spends most of his time with Jackson. Isaac spends a lot of his time trying to make the swim team – like Jackson – or the lacrosse team – like Jackson. He found out a few months back that his brother, before he died, was on the middle-school swim-team and apparently pretty good. Not that it matters that much, Isaac never really considered Camden Lahey his older brother, but he likes to think it’s in his genes.

Scott and Stiles don’t care much for swimming, they’re all over lacrosse. Or rather they were back when they were in high school. They’re not anymore. They’re both twenty-five. They don’t have time for lacrosse anymore. Now Isaac has the whole house for himself (well, him and his parents anyway) and at times it can be very… quiet.

He’s in the library, trying to do an English essay on Shakespeare’s symbolism and comparisons in Romeo and Juliet, when Jackson walks in with some girl trailing behind him.

Isaac looks up at them and for a second he completely forgets what he’s doing. He’s just staring at them – the both of them, but mostly at Jackson – and he remembers the way the boy looks after a swim training or lacrosse practice and he wonders…

He supposes Jackson is handsome. Pretty, maybe. Beautiful even, if boys can be clarified as beautiful. He has nice eyes, Isaac concludes. And his shoulders are getting broader with all the practice; he’s starting to get really fit.

Suddenly Jackson looks up and catches Isaac staring. Instead of throwing some sneaky remark like he would’ve done had it been anyone else he sends him a questioning look and Isaac shrugs as if to say ‘nothing’ before he looks down again. He doesn’t look up before they’ve both left.

Isaac calls Stiles that night. It’s either Stiles or Derek and Stiles is the youngest so he supposes it’s easier to ask him, maybe. Anyway, Isaac isn’t going through some personal crisis or anything. Really, it’s more like he’s curious.

Stiles picks up after a few rings. “Hello, dear brother of mine, how are we today?”

“We’re great,” Isaac replies. “Do you have a minute, I need to talk to you?”

“Sure, two seconds.” He hears Stiles shout something to one of his co-workers before he’s back on the phone. “Talk to me, Zack.”

“Well,” Isaac says and coughs awkwardly. “I was just wondering.”

“Aha, about what?”

“You’re bisexual.”

“Indeed,” Stiles agrees in an amused tone of voice.

“How… did you know you were also interested in boys?”

There’s a moment of silence on the other end of the line and then Stiles goes “oh, so that’s what this is about” and then there’s a noise like Stiles is walking somewhere followed by a crash, like a door closing.

“Look,” Stiles says, “not that I won’t mind talking to you now but is this the kind of deep, brotherly conversation it’s better to have when we’re face to face?”

“Not really,” Isaac says lightly.

“Are you in love with someone?”

“Not that I’m aware of, no.”

“Okay then. Well, how did I know? Well, I guess I just did. To be honest I think I just realized that a lot of the boys on the lacrosse team were hot as hell and I wouldn’t particularly mind showing my tongue into their mouth.”

“Christ Stiles!” Isaac shouts. He hears his older brother laugh. “Enough already.”

“Oh, I could go on.”

“Please don’t.”

More laughter. “Seriously though, is this about you being, well, gay or bisexual or something else perhaps? Zack?”

Isaac inhales. “Well, it’s just, you know, there’s this guy and I don’t know, I just think, that, well, objectively speaking I supposes he’s hot?”

“Objectively speaking, of course. Well, who is it?”

“If I say that you’re going to make fun of me,” Isaac proclaims.

“Am not!” Stiles says offended.

Isaac sighs. “Jackson.”

“Oh my god, buddy, you got to be kidding me. Oh my god you totally fell for the jock. Oh my _god_!”

“Stiles!” Isaac shouts frustrated, “stop it!”

“Yeah, sorry,” Stiles quickly says. “You’re right. Well, I suppose Jackson is hot?”

“Stop it!” Isaac continues.

“It’s okay – “

“Just stop speaking please,” Isaac groans. “I should’ve asked Derek.”

Stiles gasps. “I am offended,” he announces. “You should ask me, I’m your cool older brother, Derek is the annoying one.”

“Is that why you’re married to him?” Isaac snorts.

“I’m married to Derek _despite_ his annoyingness and irritating habit of always being right, buddy.”

Isaac snorts again before he gets back on track: “Can we focus on my sexuality?”

“Certainly. Well, do you want to kiss Jackson?”

“Kiss him?” Isaac repeats.

“Snog him.”

“I know what kissing is!” Isaac shouts.

“How would you know that? Have you kissed anyone? Oh my god you totally have, haven’t you?”

“Shut up,” Isaac begs. “Focus, Stiles, please?”

“Okay, sure, whatever. Jackson, yes. I can’t believe you’ve kissed someone – “

“Stiles!”

“Yes, sorry.” Stiles sighs before he hums. “Well, do you want to kiss him?”

Isaac shrugs. “I don’t know? No, I don’t think so?”

“Okay, well do you want to talk to him?”

“Not more than anyone else?”

“Do you… like, do you think he’s hot? Are you attracted to him? In a way that isn’t just observing his possibly cuteness in an objective way, that is.”

Isaac thinks about this. No, if he’s honest with himself, he doesn’t think he’s attracted to Jackson. He doesn’t really want to kiss him, but he isn’t exactly disgusted by the thought either.

“Well, is there a girl you like?” Stiles asks in the silence that follows.

Isaac blushes and feels embarrassed about it although he knows Stiles can’t see it. “No.”

“Liar,” Stiles says.

“Am not.”

“You so totally are.”

“Am – “

“Look,” Stiles cuts him off, “it’s cool. Isaac, I don’t know if you’re bisexual or not. But you’re fifteen you don’t have to figure this shit out yet. I’m proud of you for even considering it, it means you think about stuff like that, and that’s important. It doesn’t sound like you fancy Jackson and it definitely sounds like there’s some girl you like. Do whatever you want with that information, just remember Derek was, like twenty before he told us he likes boys as well. Okay?”

Isaac smiles. “Okay. Thanks.”

“Anytime,” Stiles says. “And now I’ve got to go before Bernardo skins me alive, see ya.”

“See ya.”

\--

He’s sixteen when Danny tells him he’s gay.

It’s actually a really comfortable conversation. Danny just casually says “I think Matt is pretty damn sexy” and Isaac says “I hoped you had better taste in men – wait, what?” and then that’s it. After that they begin to hang out more. Isaac, who’s pretty close friends with Matt, invites him over often enough because he likes to see strong, confident Danny make a fool of himself as he tries to communicate with Matt. Jackson doesn’t know about Danny yet because the boy’s afraid what his best friend might have to say. Isaac thinks it’s stupid but it’s not his place so he doesn’t say anything.

Matt does, however, when they’re at a party a few days before spring break. Matt and Jackson talks occasionally and when Isaac is sitting next to the pool talking to some girl he sees the brunet walk up to the blond boy, lean in and whisper something to him. How Matt has even found out about Danny, Isaac doesn’t know. Some people can just tell, he supposes (maybe it has something to do with Danny constantly watching him and blushing every time Matt says something to him).

After that Jackson storms off to find Danny and Isaac has a pretty good idea what Matt told the boy. He still doesn’t get involved. It’s none of his business and even though he thinks Matt’s a fool he can still understand why he told Jackson – it was about time.

A few days later Danny tells him that Jackson found out (Isaac doesn’t tell him from whom) and that he’s totally supportive. Actually, he’s already set him up with three of his other gay friends.

“Have you told him about Matt?” Isaac asks.

“Shut up,” Danny growls.

\--

He’s seventeen when he realizes he’s afraid.

It’s during a family dinner. They are all their; Stiles, Scott, Derek, Allison, Laura, Kenneth, mom, dad, the twins, Cora’s boyfriend James and they are all in the living room playing monopoly. Stiles and Derek keep glancing at each other and smirking like it’s funny or something. Isaac doesn’t know, when it’s those two he probably doesn’t want to know either. Allison’s rubbing her heavily pregnant belly absent-minded while talking to the twins about being bridesmaids. Neither seems that enthusiastic about the idea. Malia and Cora are not the dress-up-in-fancy-dresses kind of girls. They’re more the let’s-camp-outside-in-the-woods-in-the-middle-of-the-night kind of girls. Not that Allison has a problem with that; she’s joined them in the woods on those camping trips more than once. James is talking to Kenneth, Laura’s husband, about the football season and every now and again dad will lean in and join the conversation. Scott is busy texting Liam, who works for him, about some details about a meeting. Isaac is pretty sure Liam has a huge crush on Scott which is creepy because Liam is fifteen years younger. Melissa enters the girls’ conversation subtly by suggesting that Allison’s niece, Erica, is a bridesmaid as well as (or rather: instead of) Malia and Cora and possibly Erica’s best friend Kira as well.

It’s not like the fear itself hits him suddenly and ruthless in the chest. It’s more like it’s always been there, lurking just beneath his skin, and as he looks at his family, sees there happiness, their easy-going-ness, their joy, their intern jokes, their everything, he realizes that he isn’t actually related to any of them; he doesn’t have Scott’s uneven jaw, Stiles’ big, brown eyes, Derek’s stern mouth, Laura’s straight nose or the twins brows.

From that day and onwards he starts writing down stuff that people in his family have in common.

 

_John and Stiles have this specific look when they think someone is_

_a)_ _Making fun of someone_

 _b)_ _Unquestionably stupid_

_Melissa and Scott do the same wild hand gestures when they get_

_a)_ _Upset_

 _b)_ _Or is telling an interesting story_

_Laura and Derek have the same laugh._

_Derek and the twins have the same look on their face when they are_

_a)_ _Surprised_

 _b)_ _In doubt_

 _~~c)~~ _ _~~Need to piss~~ _

_Laura and Melissa make the same sound when they are unimpressed ~~which is often~~ and usually because of something Stiles or Scott have done (they  do not act like twenty-six year olds)_

_The twins and Laura all bites their thumb when they get nervous_

_Scott and Derek roll their eyes the same way ~~(usually at something Stiles says)~~_

_John and Stiles have the same smile_

_John and Stiles has the same reaction when someone mentions Claudia (they inhale sharply and swallows hard before a small smile tugs at the corner of their mouth)_

_John and Stiles’ look at their partners with the same expression of pure, undivided, heartwarming love_

 

He looks at the list one cold September evening. It’s pouring down outside. Mom is downstairs on the phone with Allison and dad is at work. Derek and Stiles are coming over for dinner in about an hour. Isaac chews on his bottom lip thoughtfully for a second or two before he writes a headline:

 

**Reasons why I am afraid my family will realize ~~I am different~~ I don’t fit in**

  

Then mom asks him to come downstairs and help her with something and he leaves the list on his bed.

Fifty-three minutes later Derek and Stiles show up and twenty minutes later dad is there. He hugs all of his sons, ruffles Isaac’s hair, asks them all how their day’s been and grabs a beer for himself and Derek. It’s ‘their thing’. Stiles acts like it annoys him but Isaac knows he’s secretly really pleased because every time John Stilinski hands Derek Hale that beer it’s a way of saying “you’re a my son but you’re also my son-in-law and I’m okay with that” which, Isaac knows, is a constant worry for Stiles even now all these years later. How mom and dad (and Scott and Laura) could overlook the way Stiles and Derek looked at one another he still doesn’t understand. He’d been seven, for crying out loud, the first time he noticed that Stiles and Derek behaved different when around each other.

“Need to use the loo,” Stiles says and leaves the table.

He’s gone for nearly twenty minutes.

“You think he fell in?” dad asks and laughs.

“STILES?!” Derek shouts.

“I’ll go check,” Isaac announces. He takes the steps two at a time. His legs are too long for those damn stairs anyway. He’s the tallest now, even taller than Derek and Kenneth. This means he’s pretty damn tall.

On the way to the bathroom he passes his own bedroom and –

He freezes when he sees Stiles on his bed, with a piece of paper in his hands and tears running down his cheeks.

For a long while he’s so stunned he can’t move, not even breathe. Then he takes a step forward and Stiles hears him.

“Isaac,” he says and he does nothing to try and hide his distress. “What is this?”

Isaac looks at the paper and then at Stiles and pack at the paper before he shrugs. “A list?”

“About similarities in the family?”

“Yeah,” Isaac shrugs. He can’t see why the list is such a problem or why Stiles is so upset he’s actually crying. Well, he was always the first one to crumble.

“But – _the headline_ , Zack, you can’t be serious.”

Isaac reads it and doesn’t say anything.

Stiles sighs and pats the bed. Isaac rolls his eyes but sits down nevertheless. His brother wraps a protective arm around his broad shoulders.

“Do you… these things, do you think that because you don’t do this, we won’t love you?” he asks.

Isaac doesn’t know how to answer. It’s not that he thinks they’ll suddenly grow tired of him and throw him out and it’s not like any of these details on the list even matters to anyone it’s just, they’re a constant reminder that he isn’t born into the family. And maybe, yeah, this family is made up by people with different moms and dad and what not, but they’re still all related to someone. Melissa is still Derek, Laura and Scott’s mom, John is still Stiles’ dad, the twins are still Laura’s daughter. And sure, Kenneth isn’t the twins’ actual father but he’s married to Laura, it’s somehow different.

“Isaac,” Stiles breathes and hugs him tightly. “We’ll always love you.”

“I know that,” Isaac mumbles against Stiles’ shoulder, “it’s just… these things matters to me, okay? I just wish I had something like – “

“You don’t think you have thing in common with us because you’re adopted?” Stiles asks. “Because that’s not true.”

“Stuff besides where I live and – “

“Zack!” Stiles pulls back and gives him a wicked grin. “You have lots of stuff in common with us. Give me the pen.”

“Stiles – “

“ _Now_.”

Isaac reluctantly gives Stiles the pen and the boy begins to scribble something down beneath Isaac’s list. He works in silent and Isaac doesn’t interrupt him and when he’s done he gives Isaac the list, stands up, kisses his forehead like he used to when they were both younger and then he leaves to go downstairs.

When he’s gone Isaac looks down and reads the rest of the list:

 

_Isaac and Scott both have puppy-dog-faces they can to use to their advanced when they need to_

_a)_ _Swoon ladies_

 _b)_ _Make Melissa bake a cake_

 _c)_ _Get Derek or Laura to pick them up from a party late at night (it does not work on Stiles because he’s awesome)_

_Stiles and Isaac are both sarcastic little assholes and Stiles would like to add that he takes full credit for Isaac turning into such a sarcastic, ironic, sassy little shit (I’m very proud)_

_Isaac and John both gives super hugs where they hold you tight and stroke your back comfortingly_

_Derek and Isaac are both too freaking pessimistic_

_Malia and Isaac are both really bad losers_

_Melissa, Cora and Isaac all bites their lip when they’re_

_a)_ _Distressed_

 _b)_ _Lying_

_Laura and Isaac both pull a face when Derek and Stiles gets too lovely-dovely because they think they’re sickening cute (yes, I know)_

 

On the top of the paper the first headline has been crossed over and a new one has been added instead:

 

**Reasons why Isaac Lahey is part of the fucking family whether he likes it or not and will be until we’re all dead and even fucking longer!**

 

Isaac grins so much it hurts his cheek. He doesn’t move for a long time, he just reads the list over and over again.

When he does finally come downstairs again no one questions where he’s been. He just sits down at the table and listens to his mom talk about something while she makes wild hand gestures,  John watches her fondly and smiles in his characteristic way, Derek rolls his eyes at Stiles who just grins and looks at him in that sickening, lovely-dovely way like he thinks Derek is best thing the gods ever created. When his brothers leave that night Isaac gives them both long, tight hugs and strokes their backs comfortingly. Stiles kisses his forehead and has to stand on his toes to do so.

\--

He is eighteen when he finally asks Erica out.

Isaac has been in love with the two-year-younger girl ever since he realized he didn’t fancy Jackson. Jackson used to date Erica, by the way, before he cheated on her with some college bitch. Anyway, when Kira tells Isaac about the break-up when they’re in the library that afternoon he asks her if she’s dead-serious and she gives him a bewildered look before she nods.

“Okay,” he says, “okay, great, yeah, good. Is there a party coming up soon?”

“Hmm, yeah Liam is throwing a party this Friday,” Kira shrugs.

“Liam who’s only, what, ten?”

“He’s thirteen actually.”

“That’s still too bloody young,” Isaac growls but he’s already making a plan in his head about how he’ll dance up to Erica, put his arms around her, pull her out on the dance floor where they’ll dance and the sparks will fly. It will be magically.

“But why?” Kira asks.

“Do you know if Erica is coming?” he asks.

“Don’t think so,” Kira says and then her eyes widen and she gasps. “Oh, fuck.”

“What?”

“Are you – do you fancy Erica?”

“Keep your voice down!”

“Oh my god you do!”

“Silent. And so what if I do, it hardly even matters.”

Kira snorts and closes her books. “Don’t be an idiot, Lahey,” she says. “I’ll make her come, just don’t fuck it up, okay?”

“Fine, sure, just make sure she comes, please?”

Kira laughs and kisses his hair before she leaves.

Isaac watches her go before he shakes his head and returns to his paper.

Two days later he’s standing outside of Liam Dunbar’s house, regretting ever leaving his house. The place is full of _kids_. Kids barely even fourteen years old! Kids who are far too young to be drinking. He feels very old all of the sudden. These kids are barely even high school’ers are here he is, about to go to college. He snorts and before he can question it any further he enters.

Inside if even worse. These kids are everywhere. Isaac tries to avoid Liam because the boy still works for Scott doing whatever it is he’s doing and he doesn’t want his brothers to find out he’s hanging out with thirteen year olds.

After thirty minutes he gives Matt a desperate call, begging him to come and join. The other bot just snorts and says “not bloody likely” before he hangs up and leaves Isaac to deal with the kids on his own.

An hour later (and him telling three girls and two boys _no, I’m not kissing you, you haven’t even hit puberty yet_ ) he’s about to give up when he turns around and spots Erica and Kira entering. He’s about to go over there when someone grabs his arm and he turns around.

“What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same fucking thing!” Isaac growls at his two nieces.

“We were invited,” Malia shrugs, “and I was in the mood to get drunk.”

“You’re _fifteen_!” Isaac continues to growl.

Cora rolls her eyes. “We are here to get drunk, not have crazy sex with random strangers.”

“Speak for yourself,” Malia huffs and sends a boy a wide smile.

“You got to be kidding me, he’s barely even thirteen.”

“Shut up, he’s totally at least fourteen.”

“I thought you wanted older boys?”

“That was before Oliver dumped her,” Cora said.

Malia rolled her eyes. “He didn’t dump me. We decided to – “

Cora rolls her eyes again and shuts up her sister.

“What about _him_?” Malia asks her.

Isaac follows her gaze and sees a tall, blond boy with sharp cheek bones.

“Hmm, that would be Brett Talbot,” a sudden voice says, “he’s in our year but he’s in love with Liam.”

Isaac turns around so suddenly he nearly stumbles. Cora and Malia are more graceful because they always fucking are. It’s something they’ve inherited from Laura and Derek’s side of the family because Scott sure as hell isn’t graceful.

He’s looking straight into Erica’s eyes.

Say something cool, Lahey. Say something cool, something smooth, something –

“I thought he was straight.”

Bravo.

Erica smirks. “Liam? Not likely. Neither is his friend Mason, by the way, if you ask me they’ve probably done it a few times already, you know what boys are like in that age.”

“Seriously?” Cora says. “Did you go around having gay sex when you were twelve, Isaac?”

“He’s thirteen,” Isaac growls.

“Nearly fourteen,” Kira chips in.

“Well, did you?” Malia continues.

“ _No_ , shut up you two!”

“You totally did,” Cora laughs. “Who was it then?”

Isaac is blushing which is stupid because he did not have sex with anyone when he was nearly-fourteen, Jesus Christ. Actually, he’s eighteen and still a virgin. But he’s not about to tell his noise nieces that, god no.

“What about your friend Matt?” Cora asks.

“Nope, he’s straight and totally in love with Allison,” Erica, Allison’s niece, says.

“Gross,” Malia mumbles and the three other girls nod in agreement.

“Then, Danny? He’s gay.”

“Isaac’s not his type,” Kira tells Erica.

“How would you know what his type is?” Erica asks.

“He’s had a total hard-on for Matt for years,” Kira says like it’s the most obvious thing in the universe. Maybe it is.

“Seriously?” Erica asks.

“Can we stop – “

But no one pays Isaac any attention any longer and they continue their conversation:

“Then what about that other kid, that really gorgeous one you know, oh what was his name?” Cora mumbles.

“Oh my god,” Erica suddenly whispers and draws everyone’s attention to her. “It was Jackson.”

And Isaac turns bright red and suddenly very vividly remembers that conversation he had with Stiles when he was fifteen years old and a bit curious about sexuality. This reaction – the turning bright red thing – is not the best and all the girls gasp.

“Oh my god you totally fancied Jackson,” Cora laughs.

“Oh, so now it’s fancied and not had sex with – wait, I did _not_ – “

“Oh like you could ever get someone so crazy hot as Jackson,” Malia snorts.

He glares at her. This is turning into a pretty crappy evening. He needs alcohol.

“Please,” Erica snorts, “Isaac is way hotter than Jackson. Take it from someone who’s seen him without clothes on; Isaac is sexier even with his shirt on that Jackson could ever hope to be standing naked as the day he was born and flexing all those muscles someone blessed him with.”

Cora and Malia widen their eyes, Kira hides a smile behind her hand and Isaac just stares at Erica.

Fifteen minutes later Cora is talking to some girl and Malia is flirting with Brett Talbot despite Erica’s warnings, Kira is talking to Liam and Mason and Liam keeps glancing in Brett and Malia’s direction. Isaac makes a mental note to tell the girl not to ruin anything.

Isaac himself is taking a break from making out with Erica but only for as long as she’s in the bathroom. When she comes back he plans to sneak her into the garden and show her the stars and say something really dumb and philosophical. This will probably make her laugh but Isaac doesn’t mind – Erica has a beautiful laugh.

\--

He’s nineteen when Scott and Allison make him their son’s godfather.

That is the same year as Derek and Stiles tell everyone they plan on adopting.

It’s also the year Cora finally admits to herself, and everyone else, that she’s never going to fall in love with a boy.

A few months later Malia tells Isaac that she saw Liam Dunbar and Brett Talbot make out behind their school. Isaac asks her how she even saw this when she lives in a totally different town but the girl just smirks.

He asks his dear niece if it wasn’t about time she found herself a sweet someone but the girl just laughs and pats his arm like there’s something he’s misunderstood.

“I’m sixteen,” Malia sighs, “I’m supposed to have wild sex with men and female alike! Oh that reminds me. You remember Kira right?”

“I do not need to hear anymore!” he shouts horrified (although he already knows, Erica told him everything about ten seconds after Kira told her).

Nineteen is also the year he gets drunk at a party and tells Jackson, who goes to same college as Isaac, about that stupid list he made when he was seventeen.

Jackson, who’s also adopted, doesn’t laugh but nods like he knows exactly what Isaac’s talking about and he probably does.

“But,” Isaac shrugs, “it was stupid. They’re my family,” he slurs, “they love me.” His eyelids grow heavy.

“Yes,” Jackson just says before he settles his head in Isaac’s lap. He’s silent for a second before he says: “you’re pretty fucking lucky, you know that?”

Isaac hums in agreement. “We’re both fucking lucky.”

Jackson laughs and Isaac assumes that means he agrees and then the blond falls asleep.

Isaac smiles and falls asleep as well.


End file.
